Mimi Tachikawa
Mimi Tachikawa is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Mimi has been described as a "girly girl" - spoiled, ditzy, vain, and prissy girl who complains a lot, but also is sensitive, artsy, sweet and caring. She often talks of shopping and fashion. Mimi is also known to be infantile, and innocent. She is partnered to Palmon and is the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity. Prelude to Digimon Adventure She witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight, which resulted in her becoming a DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure At first, Mimi is seen as the ditzy girly girl who adds more than a touch of superficiality to any situation that she is in (in the dub, she is notorious for noting how "stylish" a newly digivolved Digimon is or isn't). She has the Crest of Sincerity, which activates during a battle in which Togemon battles against DarkTyrannomon. She is eleven years old (the same age as Izzy Izumi, yet a full head taller) and in the fourth grade. She comes from a loving family that never seems to have any problems. After looking at them, it is fairly easy to see where she gets her seemingly carefree attitude from; they're very emotional, somewhat ditzy and expressive people who openly show their love for each other in all the possible ways. Despite being horribly out of touch with reality at points, Mimi is arguably one of the most realistic and feeling characters of the first season, as she demonstrates near the end of the series when she decides (temporarily) that she can't fight alongside the other DigiDestined after seeing a lot of the friends they made earlier die for their sake. Her closest friend in the group appears to be Sora Takenouchi, who seems to be the first one to comfort her in most situations that scare her, and is the main reason that she came to her senses at one point where she manages to influence a group of Gekomon to treat her as a princess and then throws both Tai and Joe in the dungeon when they try to make her stop. Our War Game! Mimi was taking a vacation in Hawaii and only has three lines in the whole movie, one of which is her answering machine when Tai Kamiya tries to reach her in a panic (She tells him to "leave a very short message after the tone" and gives him enough time to say, "Hi Mimi, it's T-" before cutting him off); another line cooing over the "fireworks" in the sky overhead. These said fireworks are actually a government attempt to intercept a nuclear bomb that the United States had accidentally launched due to Infermon. Mimi speaks again when Tai receives a postcard from her. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 She was reunited with Palmon in May 2000 but only to release her Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. After that, she and her parents moved to New York City in the United States. Digimon Adventure 02 During Digimon Adventure 02, a portal to the Digital World opens in the United States, allowing Mimi to access the Digital World. How she can enter is never revealed (Though it is later revealed by Izzy that, altough the Original Digidestined can't open the DigiPorts, once they are open, all you need is a Digivice to enter the DigiWorld); the original Digivice cannot open a gate, sans Tai's mysterious entry into the Digital World in the first episode. In addition to the clothing changes, she also changes her hair color as well. Also, although stated only in the Japanese version, Mimi returns to Japan to attend her cousin's wedding. She plays an important role in the episode that Arukenimon makes her first appearance. She is playing with a bunch of YukimiBotamon/SnowBotamon, while Palmon is out collecting more food. While she is out, Palmon notices Arukenimon converting a control spire into a Golemon. Arukenimon orders the Digimon to destroy the dam. Palmon runs back to warn Mimi, who messages the others to come help. During the battle, after all five of the DigiDestined's Digimon are exhausted and defeated, Mimi messages Ken to come help despite the protests from Cody and Yolei. She helped Davis gather the Digidestined from America to send all the Digimon back. It appears, later after her first appearence in Digimon Adventure 02, she changed her hair colour back to brunette. Hurricane Touchdown!/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals T.K. and Kari are visiting her in New York, though she only appears in the original movie, where she is taking their picture with a digital camera, and something odd happens. She goes to a telephone booth to connect her laptop to test the connection, but disappears a few moments later. T.K. and Kari are left to determine what made her disappear into thin air. Revenge of Diaboromon In the first part of the movie, she was traveling to Japan by plane and later showed up at the school computer lab where Izzy, T.K. and Kari were. Dimensions Mimi moved back to Japan at the end of Book Two, barely missing the visiting tamers in her reality. In Book Three, she remained in the Digidestined universe to protect their home from the Demon Lords. The realities later collapsed upon each other, leaving the Digidestined and tamers existing in the same universe. When half of the new collective group of tamers, Digidestined, and the newly-arrived Ryder left for New York in Book Four, Mimi and Palmon remained behind. They fought against the Royal Knights that attacked the city and even gained the ability to Biomerge into Rosemon. In Book Six, Mimi finally meets Rumiko properly for the first time and they discuss their mutual enjoyment of fashion. The model volunteered to take the girl to one of her fashion shoots. Unfortunately, they were interrupted from their fashion shoot by the news that the Prime Minister had been murderered and they were blaming Rika for it. They fled to the park and eventually made it to the Digital World.